She Smiled At Me And Said
by adriant
Summary: A story with the Turks... reno speshally! review and ill write more....! review plz! ^____^


So soundly, the red haired man slept. his pale skin basked in the moonlight that shone through the open window.  
His silk crimson covers draped around his waist, covering his legs, bare chest against the fresh bed sheets.  
His eyes lightly shut and his serene eyebrows added to his calm look.  
His pale and cold right cheek rest on a crimson silk pillow, facing away from the open window.  
So peacfully, he turned over onto his back, eyes still shut, and his chest ever so slowly, rose, then fell slowly back down.  
As peacful as the image was, deep inside the man's heart, was pain and hurt...loss and emptyness.  
Such was the weight carried by this small man all his waking hours.  
His chest suddenly stopped, and two large aqua green eyes opened.  
Then man sat up, and with his cold left hand, he rubbed his eyes while intaking a very large amount of air.  
A few grumbles emitted from his throat as he squinted his poor eyes towards an alarm clock to the right of his bed.  
He sighed after realizing it was still late, and let his short red hair obscure his vision, as his head hit the pillow lightly.  
The man knew he couldn't fall back asleep...  
Reno covered his aqua colored eyes with his right arm, to block out the fullmoon rays.  
"I guess I should just... get up...." He sighed and sat up, feet over the edge of his bed, while he glanced around the moonlit room. The few things he could see were, outside the window, and the window sill, his body, his bed, blankets, slightly darker, he could barely make out the frame of his shut door. Reno grew pouty as he noted the glare of the alarm clock's numbers were scattering about, as if his vision was foggy.  
He stood on his two feet, the silk blanket falling around his ankles, and he stepped away from his bed and slowly made his way to the door, only in black cargo pants.  
He reached out his freezing cold left hand and gently turned the silver doorknob until he could pull open the door, and creep down the hall to the living room. His feet made soft pattering noises as they hit the black carpet, and Reno grinned when he saw he wasn't the *ONLY* insomniac tonight....  
A bald man in navy blue,sitting on a 3 cushioned black couch, had Reno's television remote in hand, flipping through all of the channels.  
To his right, another, smaller couch, with A petite blonde girl curled up in yellow pajamaz was curled up into a little ball, attempting to fall back asleep, and upon sight of the thin red-haired man, she grinned softly.  
"Can't sleep?" She said in her feminine voice.  
Reno nodded and frowned at the sight of a scattering glare of the T.V screen.  
His friends, Rude, and Elena, often came in at night, and watched his flat screen 57" T.V.  
Sighing, the redhead walked into the kitchen, toes freezing upon contact with the black tile floor.  
His pale hand timidly pulled the charcoal fridge open and his sensitive aqua eyes squinted against the sudden harsh light of the door.  
After adjusting, he could look around, and upon seeing two bright blue cans, he pulled them out, and shut the refridgerater door.  
Reno took timid steps back to the living room, and sat next to Rude, quite carelessly, as he opened the can of beer in his hand, while tossing the other to his male friend.  
Reno took a sip of the bitter alchohol that almost froze his tongue. He swallow harshly while he heard Rude crack his can open.  
"Late night's aren't helping...." Rude stated simply, his deep voice carrying through the small room.  
Reno simply nodded while finishing the rest of his beer quickly.  
Rude looked to his right, to see Elena sleeping soundly, and left it on a movie channel.  
The redhead placed the cold and empty can on the coffee table and sat back.  
"Anything on....?" He asked while avoiding the blurry screen.  
Rude raised his barely visibly eyebrows and shrugged.  
"You tell me..." He stated while putting on the guide and shoving the remote control into Reno's lap, harshly.  
He narrowed his eyes, and squinted, but no matter how hard he tried, Reno's aqua eyes wouldn't strain enough for him to make out the lettering on the screen.  
"I'm goin' back to sleep....." He sighed and tossed the remote at Rude.  
"Later..." Rude said while his friend walked slowly to his room. 


End file.
